Lucky Number Eight
by kingdommad
Summary: It's amazing what a little rank number and an element can bring on a recon mission.


**Lucky Number Eight**

**Day 18~ Land of the Dragons**

The Flurry of Dancing Flames yawned tiredly as he walked into the Grey Room in the Castle that Never Was. Another day in the Castle that Never Was, where all of the residents can be as plain as the white walls that covered the entire castle on one day and then show some form of emotion from their memories the next day. The pyro scratched his spiky red hair while looking what the other members were doing. Demyx was sitting on the grey sofa with his legs on the grey table, playing his Sitar as usual. Roxas was across the room, actually writing in the journal that Saïx had given him, saying that 'nobody' would check it. Xaldin was staying over Demyx, disapproving him of being close to his past emotions, saying something about Demyx being in front of the mirror, sorting his hair. Vexen was talking to Saïx about something before Vexen shoved past Axel. Axel glared back at him before heading over to Roxas.

The minute that he had sat down, "Axel! Roxas!" His old friend, Saïx, decides to call him over. Roxas and Axel looked at each other in question, wondering what Saïx might want before walking over to the Nobody, Roxas placing his journey away and Axel yawning away. "I have a mission for the two of you." Saïx told the two of them.

"Already?" Axel yawned, "I've just woke up."

"It's one o'clock in the afternoon." Number seven scowled him.

"Well, you know me." Axel grinned, earning a disapproving sigh.

"What are we doing?" Roxas asked Saïx.

"Recon." Saïx replied with no emotion.

Axel looked at Saïx with disbelief, "Recon?! Why Recon? Isn't that Demyx's job?" Axel pointed to the bubble happy Nobody.

"Demyx has other things to work on." Saïx glared towards Demyx, "Isn't that right, Number Nine?

Demyx stopped playing his sitar and looked at them strangely, "Huh?"

"He has Recon reports to fill." Xaldin answered for him. Demyx shrugged and went back to playing his sitar.

"Yeah right." Axel scoffed, "All he does is play that stupid sitar that he's not even that good at using."

Demyx missed a note on his sitar from hearing Axel's insult before looking at him with a deadly glare, "What did you say?" Demyx said in his rare darkly tone.

"I didn't mean it! Demyx just-" Axel quickly tried to explain.

"DANCE WATER DANCE!!!!!!!!!!"

**08080808080808**

"I can't believe Demyx flooded the entire Grey Room." Roxas said in disbelief, drying his black coat.

"I didn't think he would do that." Axel sat on the floor, emptying his boots that were full with water and a random golden fish with an IX on its side, "How did a Demmy fish get in there??" As soon as the fish was gone, Axel placed his boots back on white Roxas put on his black cloak. "Commit this to memory, Roxas. Don't insult Demyx's Sitar."

Roxas chuckled at this, "After drowning like that? How can I forget?"

After drying off, the two of them decided to look at the position that they were at. The two investigated the area to find that they were in a checkpoint, a set of gates near a beautiful waterfall and stream; the area looked as if it serves as a sort of crossroads where the world's paths intersect. One path leads to some sort of camp in the distance, one lead up into the mountains and the last one lead to a city in the distance. "So Roxas, what do you see?" Axel asked him, might as well see if he managed to learn Recon from Vexen and Zexion.

"Errr..." Roxas looked around once again. "That road seems to lead to a training camp, maybe to train their soldiers?"

Axel nodded to this, "What else?"

"Well...There might be a village up in the mountains and...That path seems to lead to the kingdom of this world." The Key of Destiny thought.

"Maybe it's a palace." Axel helped him out, "C'mon, let's check what sort of world this is."

**08080808080808**

"Number Nine!"

Demyx clenched from the sound of the high pitch voice of Vexen, he could see why Zexion was the way he is. He turned to Vexen with a happy smile, "Hi Vex!"

"How many times have I told you to respect your superior numbers?!" Vexen told him off.

Demyx thought about this, "But don't you have to follow under Marley?" he said.

"Just because Number Eleven managed to be in-charge of Castle Oblivion doesn't mean-" Vexen restrained himself as he saw as if Demyx looked at him with a scared expression. "Where's Axel?"

"On a Recon mission."

"Well, send him to the meeting when he gets back." Vexen told him, "It is highly important that he makes the meeting on time."

"What if Axel doesn't make it back on time?" Demyx asked him.

"Then you will be going to Castle Oblivion instead of him." Vexen answered with a smirk before walking away.

Demyx gulped at the idea of going to Castle Oblivion with Marluxia and Laxrene but one thought haunted him more. _I have to do work??_

**08080808080808**

Number Eight and Thirteen snuck their way into the palace after sneaking past guards in a huge open area. Roxas had tried to ask Axel if they could just use the portal to get to the doors but Axel was too busy thinking of a way to past the guards. The minute Roxas had mentioned it to him; he slapped his forehead with annoyance. First he woke up late, then he got soaked by Demyx and now this....this wasn't his lucky day.

"HELP!! THE EMPEROR IS IN DANGER!!!"

As if on instrict, Roxas summoned his Kingdom Key and brust through the door, making Axel groan with frustration and chase after him. "Roxas! Roxas! Get back here!" Axel called after him, seeing the blonde spiky keyblader looking through the doorway. Axel ran towards him just as he ran through into the next room, "ROXAS!" Axel hissed at him.

"Intruder! He must have sent these black creatures!"

"Wait! I'm here to-" Roxas' voice could be heard.

"Guards! Attack!"

"Why is it always me..." Axel rubbed his forehead before summoning his chakrams and bursting in the room, seeing the guards having Roxas in their possession. "All right, you guys! You are gonna let the kid go or things are gonna really fire up!" Axel told them and to place his point in place, he quickly threw his flaming chakrams at the Heartless that had been seen in the room. After the attack was dealt, every guard couldn't help but look at Axel in wonder.

**08080808080808**

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no." Demyx was pacing up and down, waiting for Axel's return. The meeting that Axel had to be at would start in 15 minutes and he hasn't managed to return from his recon mission yet. The Melodious Nocturne was starting to worry, if Axel didn't return soon, he would have to replace him to going to Castle Obivion, working under Marley and that 'witch', forced to be their slave because Vexen and 'X-face' can't wait an extra five minutes for Axel to return. "Ohhhh, Axel better come back soon."

A black portal suddenly appeared behind Demyx, not noticing it, as Roxas raced out of the portal and ran into Demyx, knocking the both of them onto the floor. "Owwww." Both of the Nobodies groaned in pain.

"Demyx!" Roxas and Demyx looked up to see Vexen glaring down at the both of them. "Where's Axel?"

"Where is Axel?" Demyx asked Roxas as the portal behind them had closed without the Flurry of Dancing Flames.

"You're not going to believe me." Roxas said to them.

"Try me, Thirteen." Vexen crossed his arms and continued to freakishly glare at the two.

**08080808080808**

_I may be a Nobody but this is a dream come true!!_

Axel was currently sitting in a high throne, being pampered and worshiped by the citizens of this world. Apparently in this world's cultural, the lucky numbers are six, **eight**, or nine and their lucky colour is **red** and since he had the element of **fire** in his hands, all of the guards including the emperor that he magically saved from getting rid of the Heartless, everyone now thinks that he's the great golden dragon of unity in human form. The old emperor had thanked Axel for getting rid of the Heartless and treated him like a god; it was like he had achieved immortality something that he had been chasing for years. "Sooo, how long have H- I mean black creatures been coming to the kingdom?" Axel asked before one of the servants placed grapes in his mouth.

"Over hundred suns have passed since the shadows began to hurt our people." The Emperor replied.

"Our?" Axel questioned as he ate the grapes.

"I may be the emperor of China but you are the one that unities us all." The emperor answered.

"Unities us all huh?" Axel liked the sound of being in charge, maybe he shouldn't have send Roxas back but he wanted him to be safe. _Wasn't there something I was supposed to—nah, properly nothing. This is the luckiest day in my life._

"Excuse me, great dragon of unity?" A guard approached him.

"Yeah, what is it? Can't you see I'm busy?" Axel opened his mouth again to receive more grapes.

"Umm, there is someone that claims to know you. He seemed to describe you very well." The guard reported.

"Well, how did he describe me?" Axel looked at the guard with interest.

"He described you as a 'hot-headed pyromaniac that is still childish since the day you was created'" The guard repeated.

Axel was about to complain to the guard about the description sounding nothing like him when he thought about the description. _Since the day I was created? It must be one of the higher rank members.....ohhhh just great. _"What do you want Vexen??" Axel shouted to the door.

It didn't take long for Vexen to come into the room and began to lecture at him, "You were supposed to RTC from the recon two hours ago." Vexen glared at him, "You put shame in the organisation just by showing yourself."

"Technically, so are you." Axel pointed out as Vexen was currently yelling at him in front of many people, mentioning the Organisation.

"Silence!" Vexen commanded.

Axel smirked at the scientist, "I don't think that you're in a safe position to tell me what to do."

"And why is that?" Vexen challenged him.

"Because if I'm being treated like a god because of my number, element and the shade of my hair; imagine what will happen to you when you are the opposite of me?" Axel informed him.

"You wouldn't dare...the Superior will have you head-" Vexen began to step back slowly.

"Say that I'm more superior than you." The Flurry of Dancing Flames requested with a sly smirk placed on his face.

"NEVER!!"

"Fine, your choice." Axel turned his attention to the emperor, "See that guy? He's a god like me but he stands for **four **where we come from."

"Destroy him!!!" The emperor commanded his guards, "Quickly before it cruses our people."

"This won't last long, Axel!!!" Vexen foretold before fleeing from the guards, knowing that there was too many of them." Axel chuckled at Vexen's attempt to escape, he knew that the madman was right but he might as well enjoy it for now.

Even though he was retrieved an hour later by Saïx and was banned from going to the Land of the Dragon ever again, the Flurry of Dancing Flames decided that that had to be his best and luckiest day in the Organisation.

**Kingdommad**


End file.
